The present invention concerns sealing arrangements of the type typically used to seal a leak in a pipe, conduit, container, vessel, or the like. Typically, such sealing arrangements comprise an inflatable pad which is laid upon the leaking surface of the pipe, or the like. The inflatable pad is held in place by a counterpressure plate to which are connected tightened belts or cables which are wrapped around the leaking pipe. Sealing arrangements of this type are often used to stop seals in damaged pipes or conduits in a simple, fast and inexpensive manner, particularly temporarily. Such sealing arrangements are often used to seal off a leak in a pipe carrying an environmentally dangerous liquid or gas, so as to stop the escape of such fluid as quickly as possible, in order to prevent explosive hazards or environmental pollution.
Federal Republic of Germany Gebrauchsmuster DT-GM 1,920,243 discloses a sealing arrangement of the type in question. With that arrangement, a flexible sealing pad is laid against the leaking surface, and an inflatable pad is inserted between the sealing pad and a counterpressure plate provided with eyes for the attachment of tightened holding belts or holding cables. With that known arrangement, the counterpressure plate is entirely rigid, and this greatly limits the applicability of a sealing arrangement of given size and thickness to pipes, conduits, vessels and the like of varying size. Especially when the leaking surface is the very curved surface of a small-diameter pipe or vessel, experience has shown that reliable sealing off of the leak may not be possible with the requisite degree of quickness and reliability.